


In A Blink Of Time

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: Friends and lovers. Time moves on, but love is eternal.





	In A Blink Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carenejeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my betas: elistaire and pcpattyann

Duncan appraised his friend with affection. He noted the strong stance, so different from the man he'd met in the past century. Methos was wearing a gray business suit with a light blue long sleeve shirt. A gray neck tie with a subdued pattern added an air of refinement and culture. Duncan couldn’t help but admire the trim body, or the grace in Methos’ movements as he pulled out the chair on the other side of the small round table. They were sitting on the veranda of one of New York’s most celebrated café’s. Expectedly, Methos had a long cashmere coat draped over his right arm. Duncan wondered if he still used the Ivanhoe.

The air was slightly chilly, but nowhere near the temperature that would require a coat. Unfortunately, Duncan was also forced to carry around his own coat which was placed carefully on the extra chair he had asked the maitre d' to provide when he arrived. Methos smiled and laid his coat on top of Duncan’s. 

For the most part, it was true that fashion and trends became popular again if you waited long enough. At four-hundred and fifty-four years, Duncan had been around a long time. There were different fabrics now, and everyone could choose whichever style he or she wanted without censure. You could even be whatever race or gender you desired. To each their own, he agreed. However, no matter what name or persona he adopted, he would forever be a Highlander from Scotland. 

Duncan had chosen a midnight blue suit for the occasion, with a crisp white shirt, and a neck tie with a softer shade of dark blue. His cuff links were platinum, engraved with an intertwined “B” and “D” – a wedding gift from his bride. 

Methos nodded and directed a smile at Duncan as he sat down. 

“You look good,” Duncan said with a touch of humor. 

“Were you expecting something else, MacLeod?” 

Duncan laughed. “No, not really. And it’s Colonel MacDowall now.” 

“I know,” Methos said. “I was shocked when you dropped ‘MacLeod’. I never thought you could bring yourself to do it.” 

“MacLeod’s been around too long. With today’s technology I couldn’t get away with it any longer. Besides, I didn’t stray too far. If someone accidently calls me ‘Mac’, I’m still covered,” Duncan smiled. 

“Touché.” Methos raised his glass of water in salute to his friend’s reasoning. 

“Sir,” a deep voice interrupted them. 

“Finally,” Methos muttered under his breath, and Duncan openly grinned. 

“May I get you something to drink, gentlemen?” 

Duncan and Methos both turned their attention to the waiter, a man of average height and build, dressed in the restaurant’s uniform attire of starched black pants and a long sleeve white shirt. 

“Go ahead,” Duncan said quietly, prompting Methos to place his order first. In truth, he wanted to see what this new persona of his friend preferred. He hadn’t seen the man in over twenty-five years. 

“Bring us both a glass of Cristal,” Methos answered smoothly. 

A nod of assent, and the waiter left as deftly as he’d approached. 

“Celebrating?” 

“Aren’t you? We’re both here for the same reason. I think it deserves a bit of celebration.” 

Duncan raised his own glass of water to acknowledge his friend’s point. “Agreed. We can properly toast the occasion once our champagne arrives.” Duncan took a sip of water and shifted to a more comfortable position closer to the table. 

“So, Professor Gregson, it seems your work in astrophysics has created a lot of controversy in the science community. Rather high profile for you, isn’t it?” 

Methos shrugged. “Perhaps, but it was time to get back into the real world. There’s a lot I know, and even more I want to learn. I think my work is important. I can’t continue to hide away and worry about what other Immortals are doing. In fact, I believe I’m safer now than I’ve ever been. There would be a lot more questions if someone in a respected field were challenged or ended up in an alley minus his head. I’m actually quite secure.” 

They paused when their server placed a glass of champagne in front of each of them. “Would you like to order, sir?” He addressed Methos, then shifted his attention to Duncan. Duncan gave a minute shake of his head, and Methos turned toward the eager man waiting on their answer. 

“No thank you. We’re actually on our way to the Lincoln Center for an award ceremony,” he told him frankly, pretending not to notice the stiff smile he received in return. 

“Very good, gentlemen. I’m here for your service if you need anything.” With that, he sharply turned to reenter the restaurant. 

Methos smiled, this time raising his glass of champagne to Duncan. Duncan returned the gesture with a small ‘clink’ of the glassware before taking a sip of the delicious champagne. 

Duncan noticed that Methos seemed to be scrutinizing him, openly gazing at his face, then down his body. At least as far as Methos could see with Duncan half hidden behind the table with its thick white tablecloth. He didn’t mind. Hell, he’d openly accessed Methos when he arrived. Being both friends and ex-lovers, it was perfectly natural. 

“You seem to be worried about my footprint in the world,” Methos restarted the conversation seriously. “What about your own? You certainly haven’t been low profile yourself, Colonel.” 

Duncan shook his head with a laugh. “As you said, you can’t live in the world and do anything meaningful without being noticed. I’ve received a few distinctions along the way.” 

Methos laughed out loud. “Mac, you do have a way of understating the obvious.” He clicked off a list on his fingers. “Medal of honor, the Bronze Star medal, the Army Superior Unit award; should I go on?” 

Duncan looked down at his champagne, his fingers caressing the stem of the chilled flute glass. “There’s been a few, yes. How about you? You’ve had your share of awards and distinctions. Your work is celebrated around the globe.” 

“Have you been keeping tabs on me, Mac?” 

“And you haven’t been keeping tabs on me? You’d be lying if you say you haven’t, old man.” 

Methos openly smirked. “Of course, I have. Duncan, we were lovers for fifteen years. I know it’s only a small moment in our long lives. But for them….” He looked around at the other couples sitting at tables on the outside veranda” … it’s a large chunk of their lifetime.” 

Duncan nodded. “I know it is. But, once Joe died, and we broke up …. I knew we were at the end of an era and it was time to move on.” 

“I agree," Methos said mildly. "We did the right thing." 

Duncan regarded his friend, wondering what Methos was thinking as he looked off into the distance. A minute, then two, and Methos closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes and met Duncan’s gaze. His expression was both sad and intense, and Duncan felt his throat tighten with emotion. When Methos spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. “I loved you.” 

“I know. I loved you too,” Duncan answered softly. “I still do.” 

Methos nodded, looked down at the white tablecloth, and smoothed down the material as he appeared to collect his thoughts. Duncan wondered if Methos was trying to decide how much he was willing to put into words. 

“I still love you,” Methos admitted quietly. He looked up and smiled. “I think I always will. You’re one of the most important people in my life. I know we haven’t seen each other in years….” 

“Decades,” Duncan semi-corrected him. 

Methos smirked. “Decades,” he capitulated. “And we’ve moved on. I’m happy, Duncan, and I know you are too.” 

“You _have_ been keeping tabs on me,” Duncan said with mock horror. 

“Stop being an ass, Mac. It doesn’t become you.” Methos scowled, and Duncan couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped. 

“As I was saying,” Methos continued, his posture going back to its relaxed state as the smirk returned to his lips. “We’re both successful men in our fields. And we’re both happy with our lives. I don’t know if it’s a fluke of nature that we’re both here today for the same ceremony, or if it was always meant to be. I’m just happy that we are.” 

“Me too,” Duncan said with sincerity. “We need to keep in touch.” 

“Let’s have lunch sometime,” Methos added, repeating the lie friends tell each other when they know they never will. Of course, for Immortals, never could be a very long time. 

“Another glass?” Duncan asked as he checked his watch. They had an important event to go to, but there was plenty of time, and truthfully, he was enjoying the moment. 

Methos nodded and raised his hand to get their server’s attention. Once they had a new chilled glass of Cristal in front of them, Methos turned his attention back to their conversation. 

“By the way, since we’re old friends, I guess you should address me by my given name. It’s Andrew Gregson. And I believe I’m talking to Brice MacDowall.” 

With a slow nod of his head, Duncan acknowledged their new identities. He actually was aware of Methos’ name; he wasn’t lying. He _had_ kept close tabs on Methos’ life and accomplishments. He could only assume Methos had done the same. For some reason that made him feel warm inside. 

“Did you know I was going to be here today?” Methos asked. A subtle change of the subject, Duncan noted. 

“Not until I received the official itinerary for the ceremony. How about you?” 

“The same,” Methos admitted. “I like your new haircut. Since you’ve been in the military I expected more of a service buzz.” 

Duncan laughed. “I’m no longer active now. I didn’t want to grow it back out, but I was tired of it being so short. I like the new length.” He had decided on a short, but stylish cut that brushed his dark brown hair back from his face, yet curled under his ears and along the back of his neck. The truth was, while he was no longer on active duty, if he was needed for special ops he would put the uniform back on, along with the Army cut, without hesitation. It was during one of those missions that he received the Bronze Star. 

He studied Methos, surprised that his friend looked so much like Adam Pierson, the first persona Duncan had met many decades ago. “I’m surprised that you chose the style you did. Don’t get me wrong, it’s certainly better than that horrible haircut you showed up with later, but I would think that you wouldn’t want to look anything like ‘young’ -- he emphasized the word -- Adam Pierson.” 

Methos glared at him. “There was nothing wrong with my hair when I showed up in Seacouver,” he said with a hint of faux outrage. “Besides, it’s not about the look, it’s about the execution of my style. Yes, I look younger. I use it to my advantage. But I purposely make sure everyone I meet knows I’m self-assured and confident ….” 

“Arrogant,” Duncan intervened. 

Methos’ glare intensified. “As I was saying, there’s no doubt that I’m not a kid. And there’s certainly no hint of naiveté or lack of intelligence in my style.” 

Duncan grinned. “That’s certainly true. It always has been; you just weren’t willing to share that side of yourself with the rest of the world.” Duncan took a sip of his Cristal. 

Methos did the same, placed his champagne flute back on the table, and looked at Duncan with a touch of sadness. “Or with you.” 

“No, not with me. Methos -- " Duncan hesitated. He took in a long breath and let it out slowly. “... but I concede that much of that was my own fault.” 

“There is no fault, Duncan,” Methos said gently. 

Methos placed his hand over Duncan’s on the table and squeezed it lightly. “History. There’s no place for it here.” 

Duncan placed his other hand over Methos’, feeling the bond they would always share. A brief moment passed, and he lifted his hand while Methos did the same. 

Methos glanced at his watch, which until now had been partially hidden under his cuff. 

“Time to go, Andrew?” 

Methos smiled and nodded. “Yes, Brice, I think it is.” 

Duncan raised his arm to indicate he was ready for the bill. A few minutes later, they were smoothing their coats over their arms, each weighed down with their respective swords. 

“Do you still have the Ivanhoe?” He asked Methos. 

An affirmative nod. “The Katana?” 

“Yeah, I guess some things don’t change. Cab or do you want to walk?” Duncan checked the sidewalks, then the flow of traffic. 

“Um, it’s not too far. If the traffic is too horrendous, it might be better to walk. I think we’ll be relatively safe in this crowd.” 

Duncan agreed, and they began to walk toward Broadway at West 60th Street where they were expected to be at the Rose Theater at the Lincoln Center within the hour. He’d visited the theater in the past for a Jazz concert, then years later for an opera. He loved the warmth of the room, happy that it hadn’t changed, despite several renovations and the façade people used to destroy beauty. It wasn’t about making something better. It was always about greed and power. 

He glanced over at Methos as they walked along the sidewalk, noting that he was now immersed in reading the itinerary for the upcoming event. Trying to shake off his dour thoughts, Duncan reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the ivory booklet layered with a gold embossed font. 

Scanning the names and corresponding awards, he quickly found the two he was most interested in. 

_… Humanitarian work in the Middle East in the region known as Syria before the nuclear destruction in 2035…. Speaks fluent Arabic, Greek and Hebrew …. Selfless and brave…._

Turning the next two pages, he found another entry and began to read. 

_… groundbreaking work in science and physics…. traveling the world over to teach technology to third world countries… helping them to achieve their potential for technological advancement._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Methos return the program to the inside pocket of his suit coat. Duncan neatly folded his copy and slipped it into his outer pocket. The program began in half an hour and they were almost at their destination. 

They had no sooner walked toward the bar on the mezzanine level when two women approached them. Duncan held out his arms as a tall, slender woman in her late forties stepped into his embrace. He enveloped her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Letting her go, he smiled, proud and still enthralled with the woman standing by his side. They were the same height, even without the high-heel pumps she was wearing today. She was dressed in a turquoise business suit that accentuated her blue eyes, her smooth, creamy skin, and her light mahogany hair which was currently falling loosely around her shoulders. He carefully tucked his right arm close to his body where his katana was safely hidden inside his coat. She knew why. He couldn’t allow himself to marry her unless she knew exactly who and what he was. He wondered if Methos had told his wife. It was something they needed to discuss. 

Next to him, a petite black woman with smooth, dark skin, and short curly hair that snuggly capped her head, was embracing his friend and former lover. Methos was hugging her tightly, but he too, had casually positioned his arm so she wouldn’t come into contact with the heavy metal contained within his coat. 

After their initial greeting, each woman stepped away and moved to stand by their respective mates. 

Duncan had seen pictures of Methos and his wife, so he already knew they made an attractive couple. She was wearing a sleeveless dark green dress with a matching jacket draped around her shoulders. Even with her three-inch black high-heels, she was still several inches shorter than Methos’ six feet. 

Duncan wrapped his free arm around his wife’s waist and turned toward his companions “Dana, this is Andrew Gregson. Andrew, this is my wife Dana Lewis-MacDowall.” 

She reached out to shake his hand, which Methos had already graciously extended out to her. “Andrew, Brice has told me so much about you that I feel like we’re already friends.” 

Methos arched a brow in Duncan’s direction. Duncan grinned at the other man’s expression. “I couldn’t help myself. I had to tell her about some of my adventures with the famous astrophysicist, Andrew Gregson.” 

Duncan watched Methos closely. He knew his friend would be wondering if Dana knew about their history as lovers, or worse, Methos’ race or true identity. Surely the man knew he would never do such a thing. Yet, they hadn’t seen each other in years, and Methos wasn’t known for his trusting personality. 

But, before Methos could respond, his wife reached out her hand to both Dana and Duncan with a wide smile on her face. “Hi, I’m Tamara. Are you sure that’s famous or infamous?” 

Methos scowled for about half a second, then his face broke out in what appeared to be a sincere smile. “Dana, Brice, I’d like to introduce my wife, Tamara Keith-Gregson.” 

After initial introductions, the couples moved toward the bar, each woman ordering a glass of white wine while Duncan and Methos both settled for a shot of Scotch. 

Duncan glanced at his friend. “Not a beer?” he asked softly. 

Methos shrugged. “Andrew doesn’t like beer as much as Adam did. Don’t stock up if we come to visit.” 

“Noted.” Duncan saluted the other man with his tumbler of Scotch. 

Duncan glanced at his watch. The bar was only open thirty minutes before the ceremony and it was almost time to begin. At least they could take their drinks with them now. That hadn’t always been the case. Around them, other patrons were collecting their personal items and exiting the lounge. Following suit, Dana picked up her purse from the bar while Duncan secured his coat, placing it smoothly over his arm. 

While waiting patiently for Tamara and Methos to gather up their own belongings, Dana pressed her body closer to Duncan’s, and slowly trailed her hand down to the small of his back. By the time his mind registered her intent, she had already found her target and pinched him on the ass -- _hard!_

He couldn’t stop the reflexive twitch of his body any more than he could hide his low, but still audible, yelp of surprise. Beside him, his wife was grinning, while his former lover was openly smirking. 

“Problems, Brice?” Methos asked innocently. 

“No, I’m fine,” he answered quickly. He tried to keep his expression bland, but he suspected he wasn’t fooling anyone. _Sneaky, Mrs. MacDowall. Payback on the other hand…._

As one they started walking toward the elevator that would take them to the fifth floor. Once they arrived, Duncan wrapped his free arm around Dana’s waist, guiding her toward the large display announcing the event. Methos and Tamara were holding hands, their fingers interlocked as they walked beside them. They all stopped in front of a large decorative sign trimmed in gold. 

Awards and Recognition in Honor of the Top Fifty Women for Outstanding Global Achievement in 2046 

Duncan smiled and kissed Dana’s cheek, then moved to stand behind her. Once again, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her close, pressing himself against her back. He felt her relax in his embrace, and he knew how right everything in his life was at that moment. No one had to tell him how lucky he was to be loved by such an exceptional woman. He felt it in every fiber of his being. 

Beside him, Methos took Tamara’s hand, still held in his own, and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. 

Duncan had met Dana during a Special Ops mission twenty years ago. They’d been inseparable ever since. In all his years he’d loved many women: Debra Campbell, Tessa Noël and Little Deer quickly came to mind. Until he met Dana, Tessa had been the only woman he’d proposed to. He’d told Anne Lindsey about his immortality, and heartbreak was a bitter lesson. Since then, he’d held that secret from all his future lovers. But, Dana changed everything. He didn’t want to keep secrets from her, and all the old fears melted away. He’d have to get the story from Methos about his history with Tamara. But, they had plenty of time, and right now they had an awards ceremony to attend. 


End file.
